Repentance
by Houseandwilson18
Summary: Wilson/Amber. What if Wilson seeks revenge against House after the events of Wilson's Heart?


Repentance

Repentance

This might seem somewhat sick and twisted but I really needed to get this story out of my system. I think that Wilson is much less psychologically stable than the writers let on, especially after the season 4 finale. I have absolutely no idea how long this story will last, but I hope it turns out well.

It had been only 2 hours since Wilson visited House in his sterile ICU room, with Cuddy curled up uncomfortably in black leather chair next to him, while she managed to firmly hold House's hand as she restlessly slept. Wilson was still unsure what exactly possessed him to walk over to House's hospital room, with his mind still consumed with unbearable grief from Amber dying. Although Wilson suffered through the agonizing tasks of not only turning off Amber's life support machine, but feeling her delicate and battered body go limp enfolded in his tight embrace as she breathed her last breath, after he tenderly kissed her goodbye. Wilson wished he had Amber's strength to let go off the anger from losing the strong and feisty woman he grew to love in an easily preventable accident, all because his incessantly needy best friend was too stubborn to hail a damn taxi ride to get home after drinking his troubles away and getting shit-faced. "Things weren't supposed to turn out this way; I had plans of hopefully getting married to Amber and we would have had several kids. And House's dumb mistake took away Amber's promising future" Wilson thought angrily to himself as several salty tears rolled down his cheeks.

Suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings in the barren corridor of the Intensive Care Unit, Wilson retreated to the closest men's room, where he quickly approached the sink. He hastily twisted the cold water knob to the left, as he cupped both of his hands together; splashing the icy water on his face, as he somehow began to regain a slightly less devastated facial expression. Wilson grabbed a paper towel to dry his damp face, as he sighed sadly and walked out of the bathroom. The tiny bit of common sense in his mind that managed to hold on to told him that Amber's death was just a result of a cruel turn of events, and House had no possible way of knowing that he significantly shortened Amber's lifespan by calling Wilson for ride home from Sherry's bar. As much as Wilson deeply desired to despise House enough to never lay his dark brown eyes on his former best friend's face again, for all the hell House put Wilson including the reign of Volger, Tritter's devastating investigation that nearly cost Wilson his prestigious career, and his unwillingness to stop his pesky vicodin habit; House still suffered a heart attack, a skull fracture, and a severe grand mal seizure in less than two days, which urged Wilson to see if he was okay.

The 100 feet trip to House's hospital room felt like a lengthy and arduous hike up Mount Everest, as Wilson thought about the possibility of House never waking up again, and receiving brain damage from the risky brain surgery that he underwent. As the motion sensitive doors of House's ICU hospital room swooshed opened, revealing Cuddy who was sound-asleep at House's bedside in a black chair that looked very awkward to rest in; let alone sleep several hours for. "God knows she needs the sleep; she's been awake for at least 3 days straight" Wilson thought sympathetically on Cuddy's behalf. It was painful for Wilson just to look at House; his usually tan complexion was frighteningly pale and the only sound that filled the room was the haunting beeps of the machines surrounding him and House's barely audibly breathing. Once again, Wilson felt burning tears that threatened to drip down his face as he heard that glorious sound that House was in fact, still alive.

Slightly shifting in his lumpy hospital bed, House began to regain consciousness as his bright blue eyes opened, which were full of sorrow as they fixated on Wilson. House's head still dully ached from not resting enough after his skull was fractured but his leg was delightfully pain-free from the morphine IV drip that was inserted in his left arm; but the despair and hopelessness that was conveyed in Wilson's face completely distracted him from that rare occurrence. Graphic images of the trash truck colliding directly into Amber's side of the bus flashed through his mind all too clearly, after shattered glass cut and thrashed everyone's bodies like they were rag dolls around the torn apart bus. His memories became more troublesome when House saw Amber take the prescribed antibiotics for her flu bug, which revealed that the influenza Amber was previously fighting off couldn't be cured since her kidneys couldn't filter the toxin from the pills she took that fateful night. "I'm so sorry" was the phrase that House attempted to say but the only words that came out were "I m sso sry" out of his mouth, which sounded slurred.

Before House finished saying the fragmented apology, Wilson walked out of the hospital room in defeat, to return to their cold and empty apartment; only to be reminded of his now empty and miserable life.


End file.
